


Finally Here

by zimbunny (bugsprout)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nature, Road Trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9178288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugsprout/pseuds/zimbunny
Summary: When they finally arrive, Will finds he’s surprisingly calm for what he has planned. They walk up to the edge of the support wall and Will swears, Derek is fucking glowing. He’s beaming, he’s so visibly excited. Will thinks for a moment, Derek looks decidedly unchill.He sighs, closes his eyes and grips the small box in his pocket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely lovely bestie & co-mod Emily ([lovelyrosesandthings](http://lovelyrosesandthings.tumblr.com)) for talking with me extensively about Nursey & prompting me with Dex proposing at the Grand Canyon. I'm 100% behind Nursey being in love with nature and finding it really comforting & inspiring. I'm a sap. I love Nursey, I love nature. Therefore, Nursey loves nature.  
> (This fic is an excuse for me to write weepy sap Nursey)

It takes a lot of planning. Derek had been bugging Will to go on this road trip for months, and Will knew that Derek could pay for it out of pocket if he wanted, but he insisted on saving up for at least half of it. Even after all these years, he hadn’t budged on that.  
  
Will put in advanced notice to work that he was taking some of his vacation days and he made the arrangements for the rings in secret. He’d been debating on the designs for a little over a year. He knew they were it for each other, they had made that much clear. They’ve been together close to ten years, and they would mention it in passing to each other as a tentative future possibility, but they agreed they didn’t need it to prove anything to each other or other people.   
  
Something changed for Will over the last year, though, and he just couldn’t stop picturing Derek as his husband. Perhaps it was their age, or just how good things had been between them. He’d be lying if he said he also wasn’t factoring in the practical benefits, but mostly it was the sentimentality of it.  
  
He finally tells Derek he’ll go on the road trip and he is thrilled. They have plans to see tons of national landmarks and museums, as well as making visits to some of their old teammates along the way.  


  


·

  


Will knows exactly where he’s going to propose on the trip. 

Derek always talks about how poetic the Grand Canyon is, can talk forever about what a feat of nature it is and how it really resonates with him. Will still isn’t sure he really understands why Derek feels so connected to it, but he loves the sparkle his eyes get when he talks about it.

When they finally arrive, Will finds he’s surprisingly calm for what he has planned. They walk up to the edge of the support wall and Will swears, Derek is fucking glowing. He’s beaming, he’s so visibly excited. Will thinks for a moment, Derek looks decidedly unchill.

He sighs, closes his eyes and grips the small box in his pocket.  He blinks open and Derek is looking at him, lopsided smile pulling at his cheeks.

 

“It’s beautiful, right? It’s amazing. I’m so glad we’re finally here. I can’t believe I’ve never been before.” Will smiles at Derek, and leans into him, knocking their shoulders.

“Glad we’re here together. Any time I see you this excited is kind of amazing, honestly,” Will replies. Derek laughs and elbows him gently.

“C’mon babe, you see me excited all the time!” Derek says with a mischievous grin as he turns to lean against the support wall. Will snorts and reaches for one of his hands, rubbing at the soft skin.

“No, but really. I’m glad were here, together. This place, us… our lives. All of it. You amaze me. I can’t imagine anything else.” Will clenches at the box in his pocket, his nerves finally catching up to him as he semi-reluctantly bares his soul. Derek brings his hand up to his lips and smiles, placing soft kisses into it.

“I don’t see anywhere I’d rather be,” he says into Will’s hand. Will steels himself one last time before he sheepishly brings out the box.

“Good. Then I guess I’d like to make it official, and all that,” Will says awkwardly as he fumbles the small leather box open with one hand, reluctant to pull his other hand away from Derek’s soft lips.

Derek stiffens as he slowly processes Will’s words, and for a second Will feels sheer panic. But then he notices Derek’s careful avoidance of his gaze, and his lips quivering ever so slightly against his hand.

“Babe… of course. God, yes. Of course I’ll marry you,” Derek sniffles out, a little shakily.

They stay there for a moment, Derek leaning against the support wall quietly trying to compose himself with Will tucked close to him.

“Hey, thought you were supposed to be the romantic one in the relationship,” Will chirps as he pulls Derek up into a tight hug.

“Fuck! I know, you’re stealing my thunder man, not cool,” Derek says into Will’s neck, smile evident in his tone.

  


Will squeezes Derek a little tighter, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and stroking his hair and placing kisses there gently. They stand there for a minute, as the sky starts to change colors.

“I’m never letting the fact that you proposed to me at the grand fucking canyon down, you know that right?” Derek whispers into his neck. Will chuckles, and honestly, he can’t ever see himself getting tired of that story.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow our [check please blog](http://zimbunny.tumblr.com)!


End file.
